


In This Moon Light

by Monkeygirl77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Azazel is determined to put it back, Azazel totally has a rainbow flag hoodie, Azazel wants him to run away with him, Implied Sexual Content, It would be awesome, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Michael is Mentioned, Raphael has to stay for Michael, Raphael stays to heal the others, The Question, Their love is so tragic, They have a secret spot, They want each other, also, but can never be together, but he has good reason to, but no one can heal the healer, dont be embarrassed, even after everything they love each other, is a hot spring, its pretty obvious that Raphael does not like Castiel, its pretty to imagine them naked, legally, lol, more like implied, no judgement, no one but one person, not that kind of question, or can they, people getting naked, so its fine, someone has stolen Raphaels heart, sort of, steaming moment in a moon pool, the very first gay couple, they be married today, this is me being subjected to peer pressure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: They've had this argument before. This discussion. And it always ends the same way, Azazel swearing to keep asking until he finally says he will and Raphael completely heart broken, and they would continue to have it until they both got the out comes they wanted."They need me Azazel, he needs me-""I need you."





	In This Moon Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fandom_girl21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/gifts).



"When I get out of here I am going to tear him to pieces."

He'd been stuck here, and they'd left him hours ago, the only problem about being in control of weather as he was was that he was currently indoors, therefore, it didn't matter how much it rained because none of it was going to get in here and definitely not enough to put these damned flames out.

Not anytime soon anyway.

"Well looky here, those boys caught a big fish to fry."

Raphael rolled his eyes and hunched his shoulders, "As if this night couldn't possibly get any worse."

"Oh, are you having a bad night?"

Glowing eyes turned to glare at the other, who was leaning up against the door frame and eyeing him as if he was some trophy to be had, arms crossed loosely and that smirk gracing those amazingly warm lips.

Azazel grinned at him, even gave a small finger wave in a show of cocky calmness, he knew Raphael would never hurt him. Never intentionally. Never on his own will.

"Did those humans and their little pet angel hurt your feelings?"

"Leave Azazel, you have no place here, you are merely making a fool of yourself."

Azazel hummed, "I like to think that as being my best quality."

Raphael snorted and turned away, folding his arms back over his knees and watching the small puddle of rain forming under the broken window slithered its way down towards him like a teeny worm. Azazel huffed a sigh of slight irritation and lifted his hand to examine his nails.

"I missed you."

And promptly looked back up again, eyes wide in disbelief at what had reached his ears. There was no way Raphael had said what he thinks he'd just said. Especially given their past, previous actions proved just how wrong that statement was.

If he'd heard correctly anyway.

He doubted it.

"What? I don't think I heard you right."

"You heard just fine, you're just being an ass as always, I said that I missed you."

That had him moving, pushing off the wall, and moving to stand before the archangel enraptured by the ring of burning holy fire and there being no where for him to turn or to escape. Raphael was too used to being able to say shit like this and simply leave at his own regard.

Not this time.

This time _he_ had the upper hand.

"You _missed_ me?"

"With every breath. It's cold without you. Life has lost its purpose. There is no sun that shined quite as bright as you did."

Now he's on his knees, staring into the flames, staring at what's behind them, into those eyes that hold raging storms.

"Do you still love me, lightning bug, after everything I've done?"

Raphael smiled softly, sadly, and raised a hand to the flames as if to reach through and caress his pale cheek. His pale, soft, cheek. But it stops midway, blocked from passing by a blaze of flame, not lethal, not for an archangel, but excruciating.

Azazel is almost tempted to lean in closer, the flames be damned, but he's just able to refrain from doing anything.

"More then life itself."

They both suck in a breath they didn't know they forgot to take, Raphael's hand still outstretched and Azazel still edging closer and closer as if to press his cheek into its soft caress.

"Come with me."

"I can't."

"Why not," there's an edge to his tone as he bites back his reply. They've had this argument before. This discussion. And it always ends the same way, Azazel swearing to keep asking until he finally says he will and Raphael completely heart broken, and they would continue to have it until they both got the out comes they wanted.

"They need me Azazel, _he_ needs me-"

" _I_ need you."

Raphael shakes his head softly and looks down.

"If I leave him, who will put him back together every night once the sun goes down on us?"

"Who will put you back together, my healer?"

Azazel leans closer, the heat of the flames warming the underside of his chin, burning the tip of his neck stubble, forcing Raphael to look back up at him.

"You are needed where ever healing is needed, right?"

"You know this."

"I need healing."

Raphael tilts his head slightly, his lips quirking in the show of a smile not quite ready to show itself in it's entirety just yet, and he nods along, "With what?"

"My broken heart. It needs your touch, I need your touch, your gentle loving touch."

"Azaze-"

"Put me back together again Raphael."

"Do you still love me, dragonfly, after everything I've done to you?"

"Always."

And suddenly the flames are walls of smoke, a barrier they can both move through, and his lips are crashing against Raphael's, though neither knows who moved first. Azazel lifts himself slightly, kissing him as though they are about to fall to their deaths off the bow of the Titanic, forcing him to tilt his head back. Raphael huffs softly when he kisses a trail down his throat and sucks on a collar bone.

His hands are wandering though, moving where ever they're being pulled to go, they massage down his shoulders and over his arms. Grazing his sides and stomach and down to his waist. Long slender fingers loop around his belt loops and they both know they'd much rather be pulling the cloth denim free.

"Someone has stolen the heart from inside you."

Raphael breaths out softly, a low sigh of pleasure, as Azazel kisses up to whisper that into his ear, "You've only had that honor."

"Then I'll put it back again."

"Not here."

"Then where? Where, love?"

"Our place. Our private oasis."

Azazel bites into his neck softly, "Okay"

* * *

Then they're in a hot spring, waters surrounding them like the warm blankets of a bed, and they're both as naked as the day they'd been created.

Raphael doesn't wait this time, pulling him up and close, his legs winding around his waist and he kisses him. Kisses him like if he stops he won't get to do so ever again. Azazel leans in, grabbing his face with both hands, and kisses back just as hot.

The moon shines down on them like a silent Guardian, lighting the water, and it glows vibrant blue. Its beautiful, like this moment, everything is perfect and it's just them.

He throws his head back and groans when Raphael's hands wind around to massage into his inner thigh, so close and yet so far away, the archangel kisses down his neck and to his exposed chest.

"I love you."

"More then life itself."

"With every breath."

"Eternal."

If they stay here, surrounded by this warm smooth water, they can almost pretend nothing happened. Their past is nothing but a story and they haven't let go of one another since they'd come together in the first place.

But this isn't a fairy tale.

The past they share is a tragic one, its horrible and heart breaking, love never prevails in their shared stories.

And there's no winner or loser, well, you could say that they both come out on bottom. One broken physically and the other broken spiritually.

"Azazel please?"

Even though he is most clearly on the top, this time, he knows how much Azazel likes pretending he has the upper hand and that in itself is so romantic that he wnts to give him everything and the world.

His hands trail down his face and over his chest, they play with his nipples for a single moment, twisting and pinching, and keep roaming down until they disappear under the glowing water.

Raphael gasps and his arms tighten around his waist, fingers gripping the meat of his thighs tighter too until Azazel hisses, and they both want to savor this moment for as long as they can.

"You'd still let me have you, after our twined history?"

Raphael nodded and grinds their hips together, "Only you. Only ever you."

Azazel can't help himself, he kisses him again, long and hard and heated. His hands under the water doing their own dance, and Raphael moans into their kiss low and deep, Azazel smiles into his lips.

"You sound so beautiful."

"You _are_ beauty."

* * *

Azazel pets his head softly, where its cushioned in the crook of his shoulder, and leans to kiss his warm, wet, head softly.

"I missed you too."

Raphael smiles into his neck and presses his lips to the warm skin, "I missed you more."

The moon shines bright above them, casting them in is protective glow, and neither make no mistake as to just who has set it just so. He's not always a dick with wings apparently. Azazel chuckles at his own joke and scratching his nails over the soft silk like curls.

"Run away with me?"

Raphael laughs soft against his neck and it tickles lightly, "Run away with _me_?"

He holds his breath at the new response to his question and kisses his forehead again.

"Always."


End file.
